powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep9: "Caged Heat"
Chpt6 Ep9: "Caged Heat" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode begins with Crowley torturing an Alpha shapeshifter for information on the location of Purgatory. Out of all of Crowley's attempts on making it crack, he eventually decapitates it and moves on to the next monster he brings in to torture. Meanwhile, Hunter and Kurt are still providing Crowley with monsters. They hand over a near-fully transformed werewolf to a few of Crowley's demons and - after exchanging a few barbs with the demons - they head back to a dilapidated house where they are currently staying at. Hunter: No man, screw it, I’m done. Kurt: Calm down. Hunter: We’ve been going on these freaking Crowley runs and it’s not getting us anywhere. Kurt: Hunter – Hunter: I mean, the only thing that’s really changed, is now I need a daily rape shower. Kurt: OK, you’re right. Let’s go with Plan B. Oh yeah, we don’t have one. So till we do, sorry dude, stock up on soap-on-a-rope. Hunter, if you wanna get my soul back, that’s what we gotta do, OK? Hunter: Yeah… You even want it back? Kurt: I’m working for Crowley, aren’t I? Hunter to pour himself a drink, turning his back on Kurt: Yeah, well, who says he’s gonna hold up his end, you know? It is Crowley. You ever think of that? Right? turns back around to find Kurt gone out of sight. So, I guess the moment’s over, is that what you’re saying? Kurt! he doesn’t get an answer, Hunter draws his gun and starts looking for Kurt, only to find him lying unconscious in the next room. A demon comes up behind him and knocks him out. An hour later Kurt and Hunter gain consciousness, tied to a couple of chairs. Hunter: What the? Kurt: I think I know who you can ask. Someone approaches Hunter from behind. Hunter: Evil bitch. Meg: Keep sweet talking me, this could go a whole new direction. Hunter: Meg. I’ve been dying to see you again. Meg: Well, here I am, big boy. So, what should we do now? Hunter: How about I rip you to shreds? Meg: Kinky, I like. A little Q&A first, if you don’t mind. Now, where’s your boss? Kurt: You think we work for somebody? Meg: I happen to know for a fact you’ve been juggling Crowley’s orphans. Now where is he? Kurt: Don’t know. Don’t care. Meg: You’ve been working his beat for months. Kurt: Doesn’t mean we get face time. Meg Hunter’s lap: Where’s he take all those things you snatch up for him? I bet you an all-day sucker that’s where his majesty’s holed up. Hunter doesn’t answer, she holds a knife to his throat. OK, officially over the foreplay. Satisfy me, or I please myself! Kurt laughs. Hunter: Something funny, Kurt? Kurt: Yeah, Meg. Hunter: Really? ’Cause where I’m sitting… Kurt: Don’t worry. She can’t do jack squat. She’s totally screwed. Hunter: Kurt, not helping! Kurt: Look at her, Hunter. She’s furious. If she could kill you, she’d’ve done it by now. She’s running. Meg: Am I? Kurt: Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah. Which means you’re running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he’s the big man downstairs. Meg: How would you know? Kurt: It’s what I’d do. Hunter She can’t kill us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife in his neck. It’s him or her. Hunter: Well, I hope you both lose. But good luck. Kurt: So, you know what you gotta do now, right? Meg: Let me guess. You’re gonna tell me. Kurt: Work with us. Hunter: Whoa, what?! Kurt: We’ll hand you Crowley with a bow. On one condition: we come with you and you help us wring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits. Meg: What? Kurt: Doesn’t matter. Question is, can you get us what we need? Meg: I apprenticed under Alastair in Hell just like you. So Hunter, can I make Crowley do whatever I want? Hunter thinks it through then eventually says: Yeah...she can. Meg: It’s a deal then. Hugs and puppies all around! Meg takes the demon killing knifer and her and her demon goons begins to leave Hunter and Kurt behind. Hunter: You gonna untie us? Meg: Please. Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it. The demons leave and moments after Hunter and Kurt have broke throught their ropes. Hunter: What are you doing? Kurt: What do you mean? Hunter: I mean, what are you doing!? Kurt: Hunter, you wanted to screw over Crowley. Merry Christmas. What? Hunter: You wanna work with a demon again? Kurt: We’re working with demons now. I’m doing this because I wanna stop. Hunter: She killed Ellen and Jo! Kurt: I know. But you can’t look at his emotionally, Hunter. We need her. Hunter: The hell we do! That little bitch is gonna screw us over so fast – Kurt: Of course. Which is why we’ll screw her first. Meg and her little posse are dead the second we’re done with them. Hunter: Yeah, if they don’t kill us. Kurt: They won’t. ’Cause we’re bringing insurance. Kurt is now outside calling upon Castiel to help them. No response, so Kurt then brings up something that they found something that: "It’s this gold box. Apparently Nazis were after it back in the day, someone opened it and their face melted off. I think it’s – ready for this – the Ark of the Covenant." Castiel finally appears. Castiel: I’m here, Kurt. Where is the box? Kurt: I can’t believe you fell for that. Castiel: Excuse me? Kurt: That was the plot of Raiders, idiot. When Castiel tells Kurt that he's too busy with the war over Heaven to help, Kurt reminds Castiel that he owes him and tells him that if he doesn't help, he'll hunt Castiel down and kill him. Castiel eventually capitulates and tries to locate Crowley with a ritual. The ritual fails and so the three of them go to the Campbell Compound to look for information on Crowley's location. At the compound, they are caught by Samuel. Hunter insists that he should help them on finding Crowley, but refuses to help. Hunter asks him why he won't help them and why he's been working for Crowley. Samuel takes out a picture of Mary Winchester (Hunter's mother) and hands it to Hunter. Hunter: Mom? Samuel: He’s gonna give her back to me. Hunter: Crowley’s gonna bring mom back from the dead? Samuel: Go ahead and try to tell me you don’t want her back. Hunter looks back at the photograph, doesn’t answer. Samuel: You know, the one difference between us: you know how to live without her. Hunter: Look, I know how you feel. Samuel: No, you don’t. She’s my daughter, and she’s dead, and I can do something about it. Kurt: Do you really think Crowley is gonna make good here? Hunter: Trust us Samuel, don’t go down that road. Samuel: What are you saying? Hunter: I’m saying, stop trying. It’s gonna go nowhere good. Samuel, I know we’ve had our differences, but I’m your grandson and I’m telling you that this is wrong for so many reasons. Samuel: You hypocrite! Hunter: I’m asking you to learn from our mistakes! Doing this, this is how the bad guy gets us every time. It’s our Achilles' heel. Apparently it runs in the family. We will figure something else out. Okay? Samuel: I’m sorry Hunter, but I – Hunter: Fine. Bring her back. But what are you gonna tell her? You gonna tell her you made a deal with a demon? That you wouldn’t help out her only son? Samuel: That’s enough! Just get out, the both of you. They head back to their hideout, doing research on trying to find any leads on Crowley while Castiel is watching TV. Castiel: It’s very complex. Hunter: Mm-hmm. Castiel: If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Noises of screaming is coming from the program he's watching. Castiel: Perhaps she’s done something wrong. Hunter: Y-You’re watching porn? Why? Castiel: It just came on. Hunter: You don’t watch porn in a room-full of dudes. And you don’t talk about it. Just turn it off. Cas looks back at them then down to his crotch Hunter: Well great, now he’s got a boner. There’s a knock on the door. Hunter goes to open it, it's Samuel. Samuel enters and sees what Castiel is watching. Samuel: This what you boys do, sit around watching pornos with angels? Castiel: We’re not supposed to talk about it. Kurt proceeds to turning off the TV. Hunter: Why are you here, Samuel? Samuel: It’s what Mary would want. Now, this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there. shows them a map with a location marked. That’s where he tortures ’em, interrogates ’em, I don’t really know. Only been outside the places, but it’s a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn’t want in and nothing gets out, period. Hunter: Well, thanks. Samuel: I wish you wouldn’t do this. Kurt: Come with us. Samuel: I may be soft, but I’m not suicidal. Let me know later when you guys managed to get him. Later that evening, Hunter, Kurt and Cas go to meet with Meg. They arrive in the middle of a road where Meg and her posse are waiting. The trio approach her. Meg Castiel: Hey, remember me? I sure remember you, Clarence. Castiel: Why are we working with these...monstrosities? Meg: Oooh, keep talking dirty. Makes my body all dewy. Hunter: Alright, simmer down. We know where Crowley is. Meg: Great. Do tell. Kurt: Yeah, tell you, so you can just leave us for dead. Meg: You boys have serious abandonment issues, you know that? Kurt: We’ll show you, alright? But we’re all going together. Meg: What, I’m just supposed to trust you? Kurt: No, you’re not that stupid. Give me the knife you took from us first. Meg: No, I’m not that stupid. Kurt: Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not? She then finally hands Kurt the demon-killing knife. Out of nowhere, he lunges it on one of her goons, killing it. They stand guard but Kurt then explains: I've been eyeing him since you got us tied up. He was more interested in killing us than getting the job done. I just did all of us a favour. Meg then tells her other goons to back off as Kurt and company turns the other way. Meg: Hey! You just gonna keep that? Kurt: You took this from us. I’m taking it back. We get in in an hour. They head back to their hideout where Hunter is packing up for the hunt. Hunter: You know, Cas, you could help. Castiel: I’m ambivalent about what we’re attempting. Hunter: Well, breaking into monster assylum is not exactly a two-for-one in the champagne room. Castiel: Well I’m not sure retrieving Kurt’s soul is wise. Hunter: Wait, what? Why? Castiel: I want him to survive. Hunter: What are you talking about? Castiel: Kurt’s soul has been locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for three years. And they have nothing to do but take their frustrations out on him. You understand? If we try to force that mutilated thing down Kurt’s gullet, we have no idea what will happen. It could be catastrophic. Hunter: You mean he dies. Castiel: I mean, he doesn’t. Paralysis. Insanity. Psychic pain so profound that he’s locked inside himself for the rest of his life. Hunter: But you’re saying you don’t know anything for sure. I mean, he could be fine. Castiel: He could be, yes. Hunter: Okay then. Castiel: But...I sincerely doubt it. Hunter: Well, if he’s not fine, then you fix him. Castiel: Hunter, I wouldn’t know where to begin. Hunter: Then you figure it out, Cas. Come on. I mean, this version of Kurt I'm with right now is like an evil clone. He needs his soul. Look, we get it back. And if there are complications, then we will figure out a way to deal with those, too. Castiel: Of course. Or we fail, and Kurt suffers horrifically. Hunter shakes his head then goes for the door, Castiel follows but then Kurt is seen, standing in the shadows, having to overhear the conversation. It's past midnight, they find Crowley's monster prison and Castiel helps them break inside. They see various monsters, from vampires, werewolves, and other fanged creatures. Among the monsters includes the Djinn Brigitta. Hunter suspecting how they're able to walk through the halls without any some sort of trap. Hunter: This all seem a little too easy for you? Kurt: WAY too easy. Castiel: Wait. Hunter: What is it? The noise heard of howling in the distance. Meg: Damn it. Here comes the guards. Hunter: Oh crap, hellhounds! The hellhounds make their way to the hall where they're at. Hunter: Go! Run! They run through the halls for the nearest set of doors and then wedge them shut with a piece of wood and tries to barricade it. The two demons who were accompanying Meg got left behind and are ripped apart by the hellhounds on the other side. Hunter: I knew this was a trap. Meg: No really, Sherlock? Kurt: Alright, that should keep them out. The noise of banging on the doors as the hounds try to break through. Hunter: Not for long. How many of them are there? Meg: Lots. I’ll be pulling for you … from Cleveland. Hunter: What?! Meg: I didn’t know this was gonna happen. Bright side: them chewing up my meatsuit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out. Meg tries to vacate her body, but nothing happens. Castiel: A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you’re locked inside your body. Hunter: Ha! Karma’s a bitch, bitch. Kurt then takes out the demon killing knife. Hunter: You gonna slash her throat next for almost abandoning us? Kurt: Hunter No to Meg: You can see them. Take this. Kurt holds out the knife to her. Kurt: Hold them off. It’s our best shot. Meg: -at Crowley. You take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I’ll hold off the dogs. Hunter: How you gonna do that? Meg then grabs Castiel by the neck and kisses him, at the same time removing his angel sword. She finishes but then Castiel pushes her up against the wall and returns to kissing her passionatly. Meg: What was that? Castiel: ....I learned that from the pizza man. Meg: Well, A+ for you. I feel so … clean. Okay, gotta go. The boys take off. Meg faces the shaking doors and prepares to fight the hounds. They head up to some dark stairs to get to Crowley's level. Suddenly, there is a blinding light and Castiel vanishes. Turns out it was Samuel, banishing him with a blood sigil. Hunter: Cas?! Kurt Samuel: Hunter. Hunter: You sold us out? demons appear behind Kurt and Hunter, holding onto them. Damn you Samuel! Crowley appears. Crowley: Yes. And I have to say, best purchase I’ve made since Dick Cheney. Hunter: Hiya, Crowley. How’s tricks? Crowley: Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things. Alas, you’ll be too dead to participate. Hunter: Really? Crowley: Shame I have to do away with you both. Rather enjoyed your indentured servitude. Cheers. Kurt and Hunter are then disarmed from their morphers and are thrown into separate cells. Meanwhile, Meg is beaten and covered in blood but managed to fight off most of the hounds, while finishing off the last one, she then gets ambushed by the demon possessing Christian Campbell. Now back to Hunter in his cell. Hunter: Kurt?! Kurt: Yeah. Hunter: I’m standing in pee. Kurt: Consider yourself lucky. Hunter realizes: Yikes. That sucks. A little window in the door is opened from the outside by Samuel. Hunter: You want forgiveness, find a priest. Samuel: I just want you to understand. Hunter: Oh, I understand… that you’re a liar. You talk about putting blood first, which is funny ’cause you sound just like my dad. The difference is, he actually did. Samuel: I AM putting blood first. Hunter: Oh, gimme a break! Samuel: Mary’s my blood! My daughter! Don’t come at me like I sold you out, Hunter. You sold out your own mother. It was her or your father, and you chose your father, plain and simple. Hunter: Oh, that is such crap! You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandson! Samuel: See it how you want. I don’t even know what Kurt is. And you want me to protect him? And you? You’re a stranger. Hunter looks away shaking his head. Samuel: No, really, tell me: what exactly are you supposed to be to me? Hunter: I’ll tell you who I am. I’m the guy you never wanna see again. ’Cause I’ll make it out of here, trust me. And the next time you see me, I’ll be there to kill you. Samuel: Don’t think there’s gonna be a next time. Hunter: Whatever gets you through the night. The two demons working for Crowley drag Hunter out of his cell and down the corridor while Samuel just stands by. Kurt hears this. Meanwhile, Meg is captured by the possessed Christian and proceeds to torturing her. Back in Kurt's cell, he is pacing then squats down and bites into his arm at the wrist, drawing blood. Hunter is pushed into a room with blood and guts all over it. Then the demons bring in two other vamps. Demon: Enjoy. Hunter: Alright, alright. Shawshank’s a great flick, but let’s skip the shower scene, huh? Vampire: his companion: Oh look, breakfast. Hunter then prepares himself to fight off the two vamps. Elsewhere, the demons enter Kurt’s cell. Kurt by the wall furthest from the door: What did you do to Hunter? Demon: Oh, you’ll find out. You’re about to join him. They try to appraoch Kurt but then is unable to move close to him, revealing to have been caught in a devil’s trap Kurt has painted on the ceiling using his own blood. Kurt giving off a sinister grin to them. Meanwhile, Hunter is still trying to fight off the two vamps using everything he sees in the room. Just in time before Hunter is jumped by the two in a corner, Kurt enters the room with morphers in hand. He morphs into the White Ranger and throws the Titanium Morpher to Hunter and morphs too. Both at the same time draw out their weapons and decaps both vamps at the same time. Giving each other a nod. The possessed Christian continues to torture Meg then suddenly starts laughing. Christian: What are you laughing at? Hunter appears behind him, grabs the knife out of his hand and stabs him in the back. Meg: Hunter Winchester’s behind you, meatsack. Christian collapses then Hunter unties Meg. Meg: We need to go find Crowley now. Crowley is sitting at his office going through a list of Alphas to capture next where suddenly a sound of a fire alarm goes off in one of the rooms in the prison. Crowley arrives at the room where Meg was being tortured and finds Hunter sounding the alarm. Crowley: You should be vampire pudding by now. knocks him down from behind. Crowley: Agh! Really necessary? I just dry-cleaned the suit. He gets up and finds himself inside another devil’s trap. Crowley: So, to what do I owe the reach-around? Meg enters: Hiya Crowley. Crowley: Whore. Meg: Okay, you know what. uses her demonic powers to injure Crowley internally, making him cough up blood. The best torturers never get their hands dirty. Kurt wants a word with you. Crowley: Ugh back up What can I do for you, Kurt? Kurt: You know damn well. I want my soul back. Meg surprised: And here I thought you just grew some balls, Kurt. Kurt faces back at Crowley. Kurt: Well? Crowley: No. Hunter: Meg? Meg cripples Crowley some more. Crowley: I can’t! Kurt: Can’t or won’t? Crowley: I said ‘can’t’. I meant ‘can’t’, you mop-headed lumberjack. Me going in the cage for the sloppy bits? No way. I’m good. And with those two in there? Forget it! Kurt: How do I know you’re not lying? Crowley: You don’t. But it doesn’t change anything. I’m telling you. Kurt, why do you want the bloody thing back? Satan’s got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I’d swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I can grab that soul out of there. Unless you want to be a drooling mess. Meg: Kurt, I hate to say it, but he’s right. Kurt: Yeah, right. I get it. Hunter looks in shock at Kurt. Kurt: Thanks. He’s all yours. Hunter: Whoa, what are you, crazy? He’s our only chance at get your soul back Kurt: Hunter, you heard him. He can’t get it. He’s useless. Hunter scoffs then Meg gestures out her hand for the demon killing knife. Hunter then hands Meg the knife. She goes to enter the devil’s trap. Meg: You’ll let me back out, right? nods. Meg Crowley: This is for Lucifer, you pompous little – Then suddenly Crowley takes her down in an instant with a leg sweep and gets a hold on the knife, then uses it to break the devil’s trap. Crowley: That’s better. Crowley makes a swing gesture with his hands sending Kurt and Hunter flying to opposite walls, pinning them down. Crowley Meg: You don’t know torture, you little insect. Castiel reappears suddenly. Castiel: Leave them alone. Crowley: Castiel, haven’t seen you all season. You the cavalry now? Castiel: Put the knife down. Crowley: You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you’re losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Crowley then sees Castiel holding out a long burlap sack. Crowley: Hey, what’s in the gift bag? Castiel a skull out of the bag then holds it out: You are. Crowley: No, not possible. Castiel: You didn’t hide your bones as well as you should have. Crowley mockingly: Cookie for you. Castiel: Can you restore Kurt’s soul or not? Crowley: If I could help out in any other – Hunter: Answer him! Crowley his teeth: I can’t. Castiel then proceeds to incinerate Crowley’s bones. Making him go up in flames. He screams in pain then finally turns to ashes, killing him. As Hunter picks up the knife from Crowley's ashes on the floor, he looks up and Meg vanishes into thin air. Hunter: Well, she’s smart, I’ll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too. Kurt then nods to Hunter as a sign of relief. It is now morning, Kurt, Hunter and Castiel are standing by the Impala, about to take off. Hunter: Thanks, Cas. Hadn’t it been for you – Castiel: Crowley was right. It’s not going well for me upstairs. Hunter: If there’s anything we can do – Castiel: There isn’t. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I’d rather be here. Hunter: Look, Cas, we know you got a steaming pile on your plate. There’s no need for apologies. We’re your friends. Castiel: Listen, Kurt, we’ll find another way. Kurt: You really wanna help? Prison full of monsters. Can’t just leave ’em, can’t let ’em go. Castiel: I understand, I'll handle them. disappears with a flutter of wings. Hunter: He’s right, you know? Kurt: About? Hunter: About your soul. We’ll figure something else out. Kurt: No, we won’t. Hunter: Why, because Crowley said – Kurt: You heard what Crowley said. And I heard what Cas said. Putting this thing back in would smash me to bits. Hunter: We don’t know that for sure. Kurt: You know what? When angels and demons agree on something, call me nuts, I pay attention! Hunter: You say this now? After we practically died trying to – Kurt: Exactly! We almost got ourselves killed. I mean, how many times do we risk our asses for this? Enough’s enough. Hunter: Kurt – Kurt: I don’t think I want it back. Hunter: You don’t even know what you’re saying. Kurt: No, I’m saying something you don’t like. You obviously care, a lot. But I think maybe I’m better off without it. Hunter: You’re wrong. You don’t know how wrong you are. Kurt: I’m not sure about that. turns and starts to walk away. Hunter: Kurt, don’t walk away. Kurt! Kurt! Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse